Dyskusja użytkownika:Chirox123
Tworzenie dyskusji pozostawiam użytkownikom. Toa Akumo - Co ty se myślisz? Że my niby jesteśmy twoi służący? Źle zrozumiałeś. Ja Wam nie każę robić Dyskusji mam na myśli żebyście jak chcecie zrobili wg pomysłu. Toa Akumo - Ok. Czy to ty zmieniłeś Toa Akumo na Użytkownik:Toa Akumo? Tak, sorki jak ci nie pasi, zapamiętam to sobie. Toa Akumo- Nikt nie jest doskonały. (To mi nie pasi). Kośka - Przykro mi, Akumo, ale to on ma rację. Powinno być "Użytkownik:Toa Akumo", chyba, że "Toa Akumo" to artykuł, a nim nie jest. Toa Akumo- Nie na każdej dyskusji muszą być odnośniki. A "Kośka" to artykuł? Tworzący - Chirox, Mazeka to nie Av-Matoranin. Makuta z Artakhi Ta strona była kiedyś przekierowaniem. A potem ktoś ją całkiem skasował. Odtworzyłem te skasowane wersje i przekierowanie widać w historii. Czy możesz w wolnej chwili zajrzeć tam i zdecydować, czy faktycznie powinna być przekierowaniem do Kojol, czy jednak powinna zostać? Dzięki! (-: -- Nef (talk) 16:45, 15 sie 2008 (UTC) : No to usuń co trzeba i zostaw w tym drugim miejscu przekierowanie do tego właściwego, jeśli uważasz, że tak będzie lepiej. -- Nef (talk) 16:59, 15 sie 2008 (UTC) Artykuł Kośkę usunąłem. Dzięki za poprwienie artykułu Lohrak. -- Nef (talk) 00:22, 15 wrz 2008 (UTC) Dzięki za info. -- Nef (talk) 15:12, 19 wrz 2008 (UTC) Krzyk-O co chodzi z tym radiakiem? Tahu mistika 2008 - Ja ci to wyjaśnię. * Element na prawej nodze, który łączy ją z resztą ciała jest większy niż kula łącząca te dwie części. * Przy prawej ręcę nie ma tej kuli. * Dół brzucha jest przekręcony w lewo. Krzyk-jeśli chcesz możesz użyć w opisie swojej postaci mojego wymyślonego słowa:klonostal.P.S. ja mam do niego prawa autorskie itp. Noxis-Całkiem fajny Makuta a, mój znalazł sposób żeby zostać takim jakim był ;). On też miał pojazd, jeżdżąco-latający. Nui-Jaga wbił w niego swój ogon Misiek 12:44, 18 paź 2008 (UTC) Noxis-Jak według ciebie moja opowieść? Noxis-Jest już 2 część mojej opowieści! Noxis-This is not yet public.Mówi ci to coś?!-Ten post nieważny Noxis-3 część powstanie zaraz.P.S.W mojej drużynie będzi jeszcze 1 Rahi i 1 DH. Noxis-Dobry pomysł,a ja wspomnę o tobie w Historii. Spoilery z Bionicle Legends #11 Siema! Sporo czytam angielskiej wersji Bioniclepedii i mógłbym dopisać do polskich artykułów sporo informacji z Bionicle Legends #11. Nie wiem tylko, czy to jest już dozwolone? LordGalvatron 16:38, 2 lis 2008 (UTC)Blablabla P.S. Czy mógłbyś stworzyć moją stronę użytkownika? Byłbym wdzięczny. * Utwórz na razie samą stronkę i wstaw tabelkę użytkownika, ja już uzupełnię sobie info itp. Z góry dzięki. ** Nie martw się, poradzę sobie. Wielkie dzięki :). *** Tak, mam 17 lat i lubię Bionicle :]. Interesuje mnie jednak teraz tylko sama historia, ostatnią zabawką jaką kupiłem jest Takadox. Zresztą, Bioniclepedię edytuje wielu dorosłych ludzi, więc nie jestem żadnym wyjątkiem :P. Crash, Mardok itp *Wiem, że Toa Elektryczności to kobiety, ale Desurk to facet (przeznaczyłem dla niego rolę, w której wolałbym nie zobaczyć kobiety), więc nagiąłem trochę kanon. *Ta zbieżność z Crashem i OoMN to przypadek ^^. *Cieszę się, że Mardok Ci się podoba :] Ale nie martw się, według GregaF ŻADEN Toa poza Toa Światła nie jest w stanie pokonać w pojedynkę Makuty, więc nawet Mardok będący Toa Żelaza ze swoim Wzmacniającym Mieczem sam nie dałby rady Crashowi. *Chętnie napiszę Ci, jakie mam Bionicle, ale muszę najpierw znaleźć trochę czasu :D. *Już wkrótce długi weekend, więc wezmę się za pisanie opowiadania o Mardoku i Desurku poszukującym Crasha. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przekazał mi jeszcze kilka informacji o Crashu (szczególnie jak wygląda), bo w końcu to Twoja postać. **Chciałbym jeszcze tylko wiedzieć, jak to jest z tymi dwoma tarczami (nosi np na brzuchu i plecach, czy na przedramionach?) LordGalvatron 19:05, 4 lis 2008 (UTC) Blablabla Krzyk-Jest 4 część mej opowieści.P.S.mam nazwę opowieści. Noxis-Co 6 części to nie 4!P.S.Cieszysz się że będzie Tyrant?(Wybrałem go bo zaginął) Kolekcja Oto Bionicle moje i mojego brata ciotecznego (mamy wspólną kolekcję): *6 Toa Mata *12 Bohrok (po 2 z każdego rodzaju) *6 Bohrok Va *Matoranie 2001: Onepu, Kongu, Matoro, Hahli *Matoranie 2003: Hahli, 2xHewkii, Matoro, Takua & Pewku, 2xKopeke, 2xHafu *Rahi: Tarakava, Muaka & Kane-Ra, Nui-Jaga, Nui Rama *Boxor *6 Bohrok-Kal *6 Toa Nuva *Exo-Toa *Teridax *6 Rahkshi *6 Toa Metru *Piraka: Thok, Zaktan *Barraki: Takadox pomoc dzienki chirox za informacje ale kiedy pomożesz mi naprawiać moją stronę urzytkownika? vavakx jacie jesteś najlepszym gościem na świecie dzieki vavakx a i był tam jeden błond bo nie piszę się vavax tylko vavakx ale już go naprawiłem vavakx ale ja znalazłem na ulicy głowę fenraka naprawdę nie wiem wypadła czy coś fajny film cześć chirox123 jeden filmik mi się bardzo podobał nazywał się matoranie żądzą jest d best poprawka Dzięki, ale nie trzeba, już przyzwyczaiłem się, że tabelka jest po prawej. Już niedługo spodziewaj się Rozdziału II - tym razem Crash będzie miał znaczącą rolę :] LordGalvatron 09:50, 10 lis 2008 (UTC)Blablabla P.S. * Od razu zadam Ci pytanie: ten statek, który Crash zbudował, ale jest tak szybki, że boi się go używać jest...? (latający, pływający, naziemny?). łaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaał więc to ty zrobiłeś transformers wiki ?! vavakx parodie złe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a ja staram się unikać parodi chej a ty masz przecież 12 lat to czemu to oglądasz ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh czemu mi nic żadnyh wiadomości? vavakx tak tak to może być vavakx dobra aha dobra tam wybaczam ci tak tak sondze że mogła by być taka wersia ale czemu oglądasz parodie skoro są od 18 lat a ty masz 12!? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa to takie buty ok dobra Vavakx JESTEM TYTANEM mogło by być ale ja jestem tytanem a nie matoranem a i ja wymieniłem tylko te bionicle kture mam w całości Vavakx 21:13, 28 lis 2008 (UTC) no tak no tak dobraVavakx 12:30, 29 lis 2008 (UTC) nie hodzi mi o to że niemogę ih zrobić bo nie które części są mi potrzebne Vavakx 15:37, 29 lis 2008 (UTC) Uwierzycie w to??http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=354170-Krzyk 16:25, 29 lis 2008 (UTC) gadaj!! gadaj co zrobiłeś z evą GADAJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vavakx 16:48, 30 lis 2008 (UTC) no wiesz chodziło mi evę z woll-e go bo tu http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=3512038 zamiast evy jest tam hahli Vavakx 11:56, 2 gru 2008 (UTC) Powieść Napisałem już pierwszy rozdział mojego serialu "Żelazny Wojownik". Możesz ją przeczytać na mojej stronie użytkownika. Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, to pisz, chętnie Ci odpowiem. *Ok, zaraz poprawię fortecę na "podziemną bazę". Pytanie: Jak Ci się podoba moja powieść? **Oto jest, Rozdział II. Jakie wrażenia? **Fajnie, że już jesteś :) Gratuluję laptopa. A propos opowiadania: spróbuję połączyć to, co wymyśliłeś z tym, co planowałem i niedługo wstawię Rozdział III. A, i dzięki za spoiler :D. **Obrażenia: też planowałem śmierć Desurka, zgadzam się z obrażeniami "Crasha" (ciekawi mnie jak miał na imię naprawdę:P), a co do Mardoka: straci Nynrah Ghostblastera i będzie nieźle poturbowany (żeby nie robić z niego takiego Rambo xD). **No dobra, poczekam cierpliwie, aż je wyjawisz xD Bardzo dobry pomysł z tym odzyskaniem pamięci, napiszę już po ostatecznej walce (Mardok ucieknie z tym Turagą), że "(Crash) miał mętlik w głowie. Różne wspomnienia, dawno zagrzebane głęboko w jego umyśle i jak dotąd niedostępne, teraz wirowały po jego głowie jak szalone. Na pierwszy plan zdecydowanie wysunęło się jedno: jego imię. Prawdziwe imię. (Imię)". **Rozdział III. Jakie wrażenia? Czekam na prawdziwe imię "Crasha", przyda się do IV części (o ile pozwolisz mi go użyć :P). **Uwagi: możesz dodać w "Pojawieniach" Crasha mój serial "Żelazny Wojownik", a skoro już wykorzystujemy nawzajem swoje postacie, możesz też dodać do listy członków Bractwa moich własnych Makuta: Devarax i Omikronn, jako nie wspomnianych z imienia (obaj pojawią się w II księdze - spoiler :P). A laptop - całkiem fajny :D. **Dobra. Postaram się jutro napisać IV rozdział, najpóźniej będzie w niedzielę. A propos Kronik Crasha - mam pewien pomysł. Jednym z tych Fe-Matoran, którzy modyfikują jego pancerz może być młody Mardok. Co ty na to? **Świetny pomysł. Jednak na razie będziesz musiał poczekać na IV rozdział, mam problem z laptopem :/. PS - Fajnie, że masz Wii :D. **Moim zdaniem wygląda super. Mógłby mieć większe te kolce, ale ogólnie spoko. A propos statów Crasha, czemu są takie małe? Ma sumę tylko 51 (Mardok ma 48). Makuta Mistika mają po 53, a Phantoka ok. 58. Podwyższ na przykład Zwinność o 1, resztę po 2 i wtedy będzie (moim zdaniem) ok. P.S. Skończyłem IV rozdział :D. Imię "Crasha" powstawiaj w (...). ** Fajne imię, pasuje na Makutę. Jak wrażenia? P.S. Będzie jeszcze jeden rozdział na zakończenie. LordGalvatron 14:13, 7 gru 2008 (UTC)Blablabla